Crimson Rain
by William Pendragon
Summary: War is brewing in lycia. While greedy nobles squable over land the lives of soldiers are turnned in to statistics and caculations. Folow two aspiring squirers on their journny to knight hood.
1. I Night Before Dawn

Crimson Rain

William Pendragon

Chapter on I 

Night Before Dawn.

The moon shone brightly across the rolling waves that splashed against the bow off the _Bandons revenge,_ creating a scene of tranquility that contradicted the events of that day.

She stood at the stern letting the mist spray across her face and her turquoise hair turning into drops that sparkled like the stars. Her blue eyes captured the beauty of the ocean in the light of the crescent moon.

He strolled slowly up a small wooden staircase and stood beside her and leaned crossed arms on the railing. Turning his head toward her he asked "M'Lady what is the matter" he paused waiting for a reply when he got none he continued.

"You have stood here so long looking so sad on this great day, that it has wounded the hearts of those who care for you."

Red flowed in to her cheeks and she let her hair fall in front of her face.

"Kent I……" she paused "please just want to be left alone Kent.

"As you wish, perhaps Sain will have a better time cheering you up" he said turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Kent" she said quietly "don't go".

He turned and trotted up three steps and stopped beside her. "Then Lady Lyndis please tell me what is troubling you" he said softly, pushing her hair out of her face.

She slowly turned her reddening face toward his, he could not help blush slightly himself.

"Please" he went on "I want to know. I want…….to help." A wave washed over the side and pooled at their feet and then ran through the cracks in the planked wooden floor.

"Tonight everyone is celebrating victory or a chance to go home" she said breathing heavily. "Tonight everybody has a reason to celebrate except me." She said nearly sobbing.

"But M'La……." She cut him off before he could finish.

"When I got back on board a messenger gave me this" she sobbed roughly pulling a small envelope out her boot and handed the letter to Kent. It was cream colored and looked worn from travel.

He gently opened the envelope a unfolded a small letter that read;

_Dear Lady Lyndis_

_I regret to inform you of the passing of your grandfather lord Hausen. As it stands Calien and her territory will no longer be able to remain independent of foreign rule we the people respect your choice not to take up position as marques Calien but we implore that you remain until the future of Calien is secure. _

_Sincerely _

_Maximilion Astrogith _

Kent crumbled the letter in his shaking fist "I'll morn you later Lord Hausen but right now you're your granddaughter needs me" he thought.

"M' Lady I ……" he thought a moment "I can not say anything to make this easier"

"Now I'm truly alone" she sobbed.

"No" he said grabbing her hands "you are not alone".

"K-Kent" she stuttered "I should go"

"Please" he said "let me finish. I would like to answer your question from the other day. I would be at your side even if you where not my liege or My Lords granddaughter, even if your where to leave the land I spent my whole life defending, I would still remain by you. So please do not be too angry if I should remain at your side."

"Yes, Kent stay by my side" she said throwing her arms around his neck, but not as Lyndis but as just Lyn."

And for a moment they just stood their holding each other.

"Kent" she said pushing way but still resting her hands on his shoulders "tell me your story. Tell me the story of the Crimson Shield and the Green Lance."

Before he could respond she took off her boots and sat down letting her bare legs dangle between the spindles over the now calm ocean. Kent quickly did the same. Lyn leaned her head on his shoulder.

As the sun began to peek over a crimson sky he began the tale of two knights who would play a part in the shaking of a world and the changing of history.


	2. II Night Fire

Chapter II

Night Fire

He awoke to the tolling of the town bell. Quickly he got out of bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. With a start he realized that his house was on fire. Orange flame where cutting through the white walls of his bedroom like a scythe through wheat. _What's going on_ he wondered as he ran out his room and down a narrow hallway that lead to Eliana's room. He tried to open the door but it would not budge. Behind the door he could hear the sound of his sisters voice crying. He step back a pace then savagely threw his heel into the wooden door that nearly flew off its hinges. His six year old sister sat on her bed in the left corner of her room sobbing until she saw him enter.

"Kent," she said with a sniffle "I'm scared".

"So am I" he said looking around.

The right side Eliana's room was consumed by flames that where quickly moving across. Kent's bare feet pounded against the wooden floor as he ran to his sister's bed and scoped her up. She rapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his left shoulder. Peering out the second story window Kent realized his only way out was to jump and hopefully land in the safety of a bail of hay next his parents stable._ Mother, Father where are they, _he thought as he ran back down the hall to his parent's room. From under the crack in their door smoke billowed like a thunder cloud. Kent set his younger sister down and gestured to her to cover her mouth with her hand. Stepping back he kicked open the door. Smoke rushed towards him and caused his eyes to burn and water. He waved the smoke out of his face and looked around, the room was engulfed in flame and in the middle he could make out two shapes flailing and screaming in agony as a fire ball crashed in to them. Kent slammed the door and picked up Eliana and began to sprint back to the only exit he could think of. _St. Emiel what am I going to tell her, _thought stopping before the window in Eliana's room.

"Hold on," Kent Yelled over the roar of the blaze only feet from him. He stepped back to give him self a running start, but before he step foreword he was stop by his sisters screams.

"Where's Ma and Da" Eliana screamed.

"Hold on tight," was all he could say he could not tell her now. _I'll tell her when we figer out what is happening, _he thought while rushing toward his exit. He tilted his right shoulder toward the window pane and protectively pushed his sister's head into his chest. _Oh Emiel here goes, _was what he thought before throwing him self out. Glass shards shot out beside them as he plummeted, Kent saw the ground coming at that was all he remembered.

-------------

Sain awoke to the sound off the town bell tolling in his ears. _The town bell, we must be under attack, _he thought while throwing open the shutters to his corner rooms window. _Or burning down,_ he thought seeing every house on the other side of the road was engulfed in flame.

"Burn me," Sain said out loud while running his hand through his light brown hair. Then he almost laughed at the irony of his curse. Sain quickly dressed and rushed down the haul to his parent's room and pounded on the door. Moments later his mother swung the door open, her face looked pale and tired but hers eyes held all of her motherly alertness.

"Sain Laus has attacked us," she said breathlessly "you must flee to castle Calien and worn them of this attack".

"Aren't you coming with me" he protested "and where is father".

His mothers face turned to a sorrowful expression "He died as soon as he ran out the door".

"Sain take your father's sword go to Calien Castle become a knight like your father and then save your home from these beast" she said handing him a short Knights sword. "I don't have time to explain why I must stay but you must go now, she said pushing him out the door.

Sain looked at his brown eyes in the reflection of the unsheathed blade in his hands.

"Burn me," he said running out the door and this time he saw no humor in his words.

* * *

well I finally got a chance to post ch. II can you believe I've had it done for five days and I only now have time to actualy spend ten minutes posting it. anways pleaseR&R.

_Next Chapter: _He hastened his run to a sprint, he was almost there when something caught his foot and he fell to the ground with a curse. All Sain could do was lie there breathlesswhile two Laus men wondered passed.


	3. III Escape Through The Trees

Alright before anyone throw full wine bottles at your computer screens I have a good reason for the delays in posting chapter three. These delays are none of your business and I promiss chapter IV will be posted by the Friday after next latest. If I don't spam the the hell out of me via Personal message.

Today I fond out that _squelch_ is a real word. it's funny if you say it reaaaaallly slowly HEHEHEHEHE (snort).

Chapter III 

Escape Through the Trees

Sain ducked behind a tree just in time to avoid being seen by the Laus soldiers who were apparently rounding up prisoners. He quickly scampered up the large oak tree and poked his head between the withering autumn leaves. Smoldering thatched roofs and the tips of large lances was all he could see, but across the main road on the horizon he could make out what looked like trees. _The Lohelen Woods, _he thought excitedly _that's my escape route. _He waited for another patrol of Laus men to pass then dropped to the ground and made a break for the other side of the road. As he crossed he noticed a stable and a large hay bale _I could hide there,_ he thought. Just ahead of him he could see the trunks of the great pine forest. He hastened his run to a sprint; he was almost there when something caught his foot and he fell to the ground cursing. Of in the distance he heard voices. All Sain could do was lie there breathless while two Laus men wandered passed.

"What about that one?" said one of the two.

"That ones dead," replied the other "jumped right out of that window. He did however manage to save the life of his sister who he carried. I remember how tight his corpse held her; they must have been close."

"And that other one" asked the first.

Sain held his breath, but he could not help but wonder who the person he tripped over was.

"He's dead, idiot" the second scoffed. "You can see the sword sticking out of his gut".

Sain waited till the two's conversation was a mishmash of sound and let out a long sigh. _But how could those Laus wool heads think I was dead. _With a start he remembered about the sword on his belt. _In the dark they must have thought that I was stabbed with this, _He thought while fingering the hilt of his father's sword. Next to him he heard a groan.

"Sain!"

"Kent," Sain yelled. Realizing what he had done he quickly shot a glance over his shoulder then lowered his voice, "what in the name of St. Elimine are doing out here?"

Kent gave Sain a blank stare.

"Where is Eliana" Kent said suddenly as if snapped out of a trance.

"They took her…." was all Sain could bear to say, he could feel his throat tighten.

"I am going after her"

"How?"

"I will find a way" Kent said jumping to his feet, immediately throwing a hand onto his back. "Owww…." he stammered.

Sain hopped to his feet and grabbed Kent's arm.

"Kent one day we will return and we will be knights," Kent opened his mouth to speak but Sain cut him off "Then we will thrust our lances into Laus's heart and rescue our friends and Eliana".

Kent stared at Sain a moment mouth agape then nodded.

"That was well said Sain" Kent admitted "and you are right acting on my emotions would be foolish, but what should we do."

"We should get to Castle Caelin and warn them of Laus's invasion" Sain said after clearing his throat.

By now they had moved behind the large hay bale and where speaking in a low whisper, "You're right" Kent said.

"Hey Sain?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll come back with me when we're knights right. I mean to get her back."

"Of course, but you can't become a knight in your bare linens"

"Oh right we-well I have clothes in the stable," Kent said sheepishly, "Wait here," and with that Kent dashed over to the small stable just a span away from their hiding place.

"Where would _I_ go," Sain mumbled.

A moment later Kent appeared out of the stable wearing a cream colored shirt with a brown unbuttoned vest, khaki breeches and brown boots that were rolled from his knee to his mid shin. Over his shoulder he carried a rod two inches in diameter and about five feet long making it a few inches shorter than its carrier. Kent explained that it was a training lance, but it was more or less a quarterstaff and he knew how to use it.

"Alright we're going through the pine forest" Sain whispered.

Sain started towards the woods at a trout when he realized Kent wasn't behind him. With a frustrated sigh Sain ran back to were they where having their earlier conversation. Before he made it ten paces he caught site of Kent, his back pressed up against the smoldering remains of his family farm house peeking around the corner. Before he could start around the bend Sain caught his arm a put a hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing," Sain whispered angrily in his ear "you are going to get yourself captured or killed. All you can do for her now is avoid getting yourself killed. Understand."

Kent nodded, and together they darted into the woods.

-------------

The Lohelen Woods was a vast complex of pines and streams that lead all the way to Arlen, which Kent and Sain had decided would be the first town they stopped in. The bottom ten feet of every tree was bare and brown pine needles covered the forest ground like a carpet. All the while barn owls could be heard hooting in the distance and the shadows of squirrels could be seen darting between evergreens.

Kent averted his gaze sky-ward and tried to judge the how long till day break _maybe five or six hours _he thought. _That means we've been moving for about two hours I don't think they will be searching for us this far in, if they are searching at all. _

"Sain let's stop and rest here till day break" Kent said leaning his quarterstaff against the trunk of a spruce.

"All right" Sain said flopping onto the ground. He reached into his bag and produced a loaf of bread and a wedge of white cheese.

"This is enough to get us to Arlen but once we get there we won't have any money to buy more and it is a long journey to Castle Caelin without horses.

"I can help with the money," Kent said revealing a grey purse that was tied around his belt, "it has about a hundred gold marks in it".

They ate the bread and cheese and before long Kent found himself looking longingly at the crumbs in his hands.

"Good night" Sain said.

After a while Kent could hear his companions snoring. Kent leaned his back against the tree supporting his quarter staff and upon reflecting the events of the night he began to softly cry until he slipped into sleep.

-------------

The next morning came too quickly and Kent was woken by a sharp poke in the ribs by Sain.

"Kent wake up" Sain whispered while milling about gathering up their things.

He got to his feet and grabbed his quarterstaff which had fallen on the ground some time during the night. "Why? What's going on?"

"Well I got up and went down to the stream over there," Sain said pointing in the direction they had been traveling the previous night " and I heard people talking, I couldn't make out what they were saying or who they are, but I don't want to take any chances. So let's move."

They took off running.

* * *

Alright what do you guys think seriously review or I won't post anything new. Like I said if I don't get ch. IV up by the 24th feel free the throw those full wine bottles at your computers and send me angry messages while I humbley make up a lame excuse until then 

Please R&R


End file.
